The invention relates to orthopedic braces and more particularly to pivotable leg and foot braces designed to facilitate dorsi-flexion while providing metatarsal support and correcting foot drop. In the past such biomechanical purposes have been achieved by devices comprising a pair of metal uprights attached to the patient's calf and extending down along each side of the leg to the level of the ankle. A stirrup-type shoe attachment with upward projections pivotally attached to the uprights completed the brace. The ankle joints were engineered to provide a stop limiting the backward movement of the leg. Springs were sometimes added to the joint to provide dorsi-flexion assistance during swing phase of a step. This type of brace was rather cumbersome, unsightly, and costly due to the multiplicity of components used in this fabrication. More recently foot support made of plastic laminate molded around the plantar and heel section of the foot have been combined with metal uprights to provide a brace which can be inserted into a regular shoe. However, the metallic joints offer many pinching and shearing areas in which materials from the stockings, shoes or trousers tend to be caught. There is, thus, need for an ankle-foot orthosis made of thin-sheeted material which could be installed in intimate contact with the patient's foot and leg and yet provide an articulation about the ankle area free from any pinching surfaces, so that it could be worn inside a shoe or even under a stocking.